The Power of Assumptions
by Nightwitch87
Summary: Set around the time of the first season, when the show wasn’t all about who had the most drama in his or her life: When Alex finds a rather explicit note from Jodi, she is bound to encounter bewildered reactions from all sides.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no influence on the show „McLeod's Daughters" what-so-ever, including the characters. All rights belong to Nine Network, Channel Nine and Millenium Television. This fanfiction was written for fun, not for profit. All characters and events are fictitious, similarities to any living or deceased individuals are coincidental and were not intended by the author(being me). In humble respect to the makers of the show, should they under some strange circumstances ever come to read this and feel offended by it…don't sue me, there wouldn't be a lot to get.

Age Rating: PG, young children might not "get" this story entirely, but there should be no harm done.

Genre: General/Humour

Summary: Set around the time of the first season, when the show wasn't all about who had the most drama in his/her life: Aside from the usual flirting triangle between Alex, Tess and Nick(well, Nick and Alex don't flirt, _obviously_!) and the unacknowledged jealousy on Claire's side, everything's fine on Drover's Run, all positions are clearly defined. When Alex finds a rather explicit note from Jodi, however, this leads to some bewildered reactions from many sides and confusion breaks loose…

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where I'm going with is, to be honest. It was just a random idea that popped up in my mind and I thought it would be nice to try writing something more cheerful, for once. No great drama or cheesy romance planned, so don't read any further if you're looking for that! ;) Don't expect me to change the grand course of events of the show, either. I'm thinking it's going to be about five to ten parts long, depending on my "inspiration". Have fun reading and, as always, let me know what you think.

**The Power of Assumptions**

"…I'll see you tonight, then?" Tess asked, getting up from her chair to walk him to the door.

"You bet…I can't wait…" Alex replied with an unambiguous smirk. He leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Tess wrapped her arms around him in one final embrace of goodbye, as if she wouldn't see him for months.

Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance and cleared her throat audibly. "Excuse me, did you two teenagers notice that I'm carrying a bucket full of mash for Blaze?"

They ignored her for another moment, until it was Tess who broke the mouth contact. "What?"

"You're in my way."

"Oh, sorry." Tess laughed when Alex moved closer to instead of away from her to make room.

Claire squeezed through the tiny gap between his back and the oven, letting the bucket brush his legs on purpose.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he exclaimed dramatically, feigning great pain.

"Oh, did it now? I'm sorry. Just send me the doctor's bill."

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood…"

"That might be because _someone_ thought that her sister would help with the drenching."

Tess smiled apologetically, with only a hint of guilt. "I really think it's time for you to leave now, Alex. Harry's gonna wonder-"

"Who cares. I'll see you later, then."

At that moment, Jodi entered the kitchen through the back door. "Has anyone seen my handbag?"

"The black one?" Tess asked.

Jodi shook her head, rummaging through the stack of jumble sale items they had set up on the table.

"The beige one?"

"No, the blue one, but not the denim one, the more elegant, leather-ish one - well, it's not made out of leather, but you know what I mean…"

"I don't know, sorry, but maybe you should look in your room rather than here."

"I've already done that, but it's not there and here's where I last remember having it."

Claire shook her head, incredulous at the number of useless items Jodi possessed and her talent of losing them. "I think we're paying you too much. What do you need a handbag for right now, anyway? And why are you dressed like this?" She surveyed her "fancy jeans", the green jumper with the V-neck and the silver necklace critically.

"Gonna meet up with Craig…what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Jodi, we're drenching the sheep today, you can't just run off and meet some guy!"

The younger woman looked at her boss, baffled. "You can't be serious, Claire, you gave me the day off, remember?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, I came into your office and asked you and you said-"

"…that you could have a day off on the eighteenth because we have nothing big planned then, I know. That's tomorrow."

Alex chuckled and Claire threw him an angry look, as the truth was slowly starting to dawn on her. The eighteenth…it couldn't be.

"Um, Claire…" her sister asserted tentatively. "Actually, that's today."

She could feel the embarrassment burning in her cheeks, and it angered her. She had no reason to be embarrassed, this was her farm and if she decided something, people would just have to accept that. But she would stand by her word. "Alright, take the day off then. We'll be fine without you." She said it matter-of-factly, without any resentment or cynicism.

"Thanks, Claire!" Jodi flashed her most persuasive smile and left quickly, before her boss could change her mind. "See you later!"

"What about your handbag?" Tess called after her.

"Oh, I think I'll just take the beige one, it matches better with my jumper, anyway. Bye!"

Alex grinned. "What do women need handbags for, anyway?"

"They don't" Claire replied dryly, picking up the bucket again.

"Well, when I said 'women', I didn't mean-" Tess nudged him gently, shaking her head. "…you know…"

"Me. Well, here's some news for you, Ryan – I'm a woman, get used to it." With these words, she left the kitchen, heading for the paddocks.

Alex turned to Tess, baffled. "What's up with her today?"

"I don't know. We had better not get in her way anymore, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh bugger, that's another one with maggots." Claire frowned and lowered the drench pistol, holding the nervous lamb in place. "How many more to go, Bec?"

The young overseer scrutinized the group. " 'bout thirty!"

"Have you noted them down on your list?"

"Yeah…sure…" Becky replied with a hint of doubt, which went unnoticed by Claire, who was too absorbed in the problem.

Tess felt a little useless. She was supposed to keep the individual sheep in place inside the small channel to the paddock, while her sister took care of the swift examination and the drenching, but all too often, she lost control of the stubborn animals. Once again, one of them managed to usher the others back, creating a general rumbling against the fences. Becky had to intervene once more, before things could spiral out of control.

Claire looked up annoyed, trying to slip a strand of brown hair behind her ear with the back of her hand. "Tess, for crying out loud, how am I supposed to isolate this one if you can't keep the others still for thirty seconds?"

"I couldn't have seen it coming, it's not like they walk around with a sign saying 'I'm a rebel', you know!"

"This isn't rocket science, they're just sheep! Stop fussing around and show them who the boss is."

Tess grimaced, mimicking her sister's facial expression while Claire had already turned her back on her. Jodi couldn't help laughing, but stopped when she received a warning glare from her mother.

Meg had already hoisted the lamb into one of the bowls, holding it down with some effort. It was struggling unusually hard, making it difficult for her to set the knife the right way. "Come on, Jodi, make yourself useful here, I need a hand."

Her daughter was sitting on top of the fence, trying to look busy by counting the sheep that came out at the other end of the channel. "Mum, actually, I'm-"

"Which end do you want?"

"Gee, now that's a hard decision, between the part that kicks and bites and cutting off the part with the maggots..."

"Just shut up and get off your bum, will ya?" Claire said sharply.

"I love the warm tone in the country" Tess commented sarcastically.

Jodi rolled her eyes, got off the fence and starting holding the bleating lamb, trying to keep it from struggling too hard. She looked away in disgust while Meg cut off the tail. "Ew, I'm never, ever gonna do that."

Meg smiled sweetly. "No, honey, you still have troughs to clean, anyway."

"Great. You know, I could be having the time of my life with Craig right now, bathing in the sun, swimming in the creek, just the two of us…" Her voice had adopted a dreamy tone.

"…bonking in his dad's car with the shifter in your back…" Becky muttered.

"Becky!" Meg exclaimed, throwing her a disapproving glance.

"What? I'm just telling her she's not missing out on anything. A guy who cancels last minute isn't worth the trouble anyway."

Jodi pouted. "He had good reasons, all right? How was he supposed to know he'd have to babysit his nephew!"

Becky shook her head with a smirk. "His nephew. Right."

Meg lowered her drench pistol angrily. "Stop it! I'm sure he had his reasons, Jode, but we can't change that now."

"Innocent until proven guilty" Tess agreed. "Maybe there was a deeper reason why Craig and you weren't meant to be together today, one that you can't know right now."

"You think? Then why-"

"Stop it, all of you!" Claire exclaimed all of a sudden. "Could we _please_ just leave all that nonsense and get on with our work? And I mean all of us." She glared at Jodi, who was leaning against the fence, doing nothing again. "You'll get your day off another time. I'm off to get more drenching solution now."

"Alex was right, she sure is having a bad day" Tess commented after her sister had left for the shed. Claire needed to lighten up.

Becky shrugged, ushering more sheep into the channel. "PMS."

The sheep were getting even more restless, when Tess noticed a motorcycle approaching them. "Back already?" she called with a grin. "Missed me too much?"

He dismounted the bike and came over to them with a smirk on his lips. "Oh, you mean it's not night yet?"

"Hi, Alex!" Jodi flashed him a big smile, pulling her shirt down to straighten it.

He nodded at her. "Jode."

Tess didn't miss the girl's annoyance at his curt greeting. Annoyance, or rather, disappointment. "So what's up?"

"I'm here to pick up the chainsaw we let you borrow. And I forgot my jacket this morning."

"The chainsaw should be in the shed, next to all of the posts and the little tube/wire things we never use."

"I'll get your jacket for you" Jodi offered with a smile, walking back towards the house.


End file.
